Papa's Freezeria HD
' Papa's Freezeria HD '''is the 3rd App game by Flipline Studios. The game is on simultaneously for both Android Tablets and iPads. It has also been revealed that fans can expect plenty more customers in the game. It has also been revealed that there will be '''double' the mixables, six more toppings, and a total of twenty '''new unlockables. All this with a grand total of '''54 menu items! You can buy it in the App Store and Google Play for $2.99. New Ingredients *Birthday Cake *Fudge Brownie *Wildberry Derps *Purple Burple Syrup *Waffle Cone Wedges *Pomegranates *Kiwi *Peach *Cloudberry *Cotton Puffs *Red Velvet Syrup *Pumpkin Pie Syrup *Blue Moon Syrup *Powsicle Syrup *Neapolitan Syrup *Shaved Coconut *Hazelnut Swizzle *Cherry Cordials *Cinnamon Rolls *Blackberries Customers #Penny/Alberto #Mandi #Tony Solary #Matt Neff #Wally #Lisa #Clair #Hugo #Prudence #Marty #Akari #Franco #Greg #Peggy #Cooper #Ninjoy #Kingsley #Johnny #Doan #Edna #Scooter #Maggie #Pinch Hitwell #Georgito #Foodini #Chuck #Ivy #Rita #Allan #Roy #Olga #Scarlett #Taylor #Rico #Connor #James #Tohru #Radlynn #Yippy #Wendy #Mayor Mallow #Sarge Fan #Professor Fitz #Hank #Vicky #Utah #Timm #Mindy #Gino Romano #Kayla #Boomer #Trishna #Mitch #Willow #Nevada #Zoe #Edoardo Romano #Nick #Bruna Romano #Sasha #Clover #Bertha #Cletus #Shannon #Xolo #Cecilia #Sue #Carlo Romano #Kenji #Skyler #Mary #Papa Louie #''Kahuna'' #''Captain Cori'' #''Gremmie'' #''Quinn'' #''Robby'' #''Xandra'' #''Jojo'' Costumers in italics ''are closers. Cup Sizes *Small (unlocked with Rita) *Medium (start) *Large (unlocked with Kingsley) Syrups *Chocolate (start) *Vanilla (start) *Strawberry (unlocked with Peggy) *Mint (unlocked with Doan) *Banana (unlocked with Maggie) *Purple Burple (unlocked with Foodini) *Neapolitan (unlocked at Rank 22 with Rico) *Red Velvet (unlocked at Rank 26 with Radlynn) *Blue Moon (unlocked at Rank 29 with Mayor Mallow) *Pumpkin Pie (unlocked at Rank 32 with Hank) *Rainbow Sherbet (unlocked at Rank 36 with Mindy) *Powsicle (unlocked at Rank 39 with Boomer) Mixables *Nutty Butter Cups (Start) *Strawberries (Start) *Blueberries (Start) *Birthday Cake'' (unlocked with Greg) *''Fudge Brownie'' (unlocked with Ninjoy) *Marshmallows (unlocked with Edna) *Yum n' M's (unlocked at Rank 37 with Gino Romano) *Pineapple (unlocked with Chuck) *Creameo Bits (unlocked with Johnny) *Cookie Dough (unlocked at Rank 34 with Utah) *Peach (unlocked at Rank 40 with Trishna) *Kiwi (unlocked at Rank 31 with Professor Fitz) *Cotton Puffs (unlocked at Rank 27 with Yippy) *Cherry Cordials (unlocked with Scarlett) *Cinnamon Rolls (unlocked at Rank 24 with James) *Blackberries (unlocked with Roy) Toppings *Strawberry Syrup (Start) *Chocolate Syrup (Start) *Whipped Cream (Start) *Creameo (Start) *Nuts (Start) *Cherries (Start) *Butterscotch Topping (unlocked with Pinch Hitwell) *Chocolate Whipped Cream (unlocked with Allan) *Blueberry Syrup (unlocked at Rank 28 with Wendy) *Gummy Onions (unlocked at Rank 30 with Sarge Fan) *Mint Shavings (unlocked with Georgito) *Bananas (unlocked with Ivy) *Tropical Charms (unlocked at Rank 23 with Connor) *Cookies (unlocked at Rank 25 with Tohru) *Sprinkles (Start) *Chocolate Chips (unlocked with Cooper) *Wildberry Derps (unlocked with Scooter) *Pomegranates (unlocked at Rank 38 with Kayla) *Cloudberry (unlocked at Rank 33 with Vicky) *Hazelnut Swizzle (unlocked at Rank 35 with Timm) *Coconut Shavings (unlocked with Olga) *Waffle Cone Wedges (unlocked at Rank 21 with Taylor) Trivia *The Custom Worker maker is available. *Most of the customers who did not appear in the desktop version of the game will be in this version. *The clue for the new ingredient on the End of Day screen is the blue moon. *The closers in Freezeria are the same in HD. *In one of the pictures for Freezeria HD, Utah's pose from her Flipdeck is used. *The closers do not have red on the edges of their names this time. This comes back in Pastaria. *In all of the Freezeria games, the second to last to be unlocked are female characters (Ninjoy - desktop, Mary - HD and Cecilia- To Go!). *There are 26 customers who did not appear in the desktop version of the game. *Gremmie, who's a closer, doesn't frown and his shirt doesn't have the angry face, unlike in the desktop game. *After Papa Louie is unlocked, random customers will be the first of the day. *Back in the desktop version, Jojo always ordered a small cup. Now he orders different size cups, although he still always orders his sundae regular blended. *This version of Papa's Freezeria has 20 more ingredients than the desktop version. Gallery Freezeria HD - Utah.png Freezeria HD - Utah again.png Freezeria_HD_-_App_icon.png Papas_freezeria.jpg Blog line.jpg FreezeriaHDRita.jpg|link=Papa's Freezeria HD Papa's Freezeria HD - Flipline Studios Wiki.png|Cherry Cordials Blackberries.jpg|Blackberries Birthday Cake.jpg|Birthday Cake Kiwi.jpg|Kiwis Nutty Butter Cups.jpg|Nutty Butter Cups Strawberries.jpg|Strawberries Cookie Dough.jpg|Cookie Dough Pineapple.jpg|Pineapple Creameo Bits.jpg|Creameo Bits Yum 'n' Ms.jpg|Yum & M's Peach.jpg|Peach Cinnamon Rolls.jpg|Cinnamon Rolls Marshmallow.jpg|Marshmallows Fudge Brownie.jpg|Fudge Brownie Cotton Puffs.jpg|Cotton Puffs Blueberries.jpg|Blueberries Neapolitan Syrup.jpg|Neapolitan Red Velvet Syrup.jpg|Red Velvet Blue Moon Syrup.jpg|Blue Moon Purple Burple Syrup.jpg|Purple Burple Banana Syrup.jpg|Banana Mint Syrup.jpg|Mint Rainbow Sherbet Syrup.jpg|Rainbow Sherbet Powsicle Syrup.jpg|Powsicle Pumpkin Pie Syrup.jpg|Pumpkin Pie ParadeHD.jpg Freezeria hd lg.jpg LoadingFreezeriaHD.jpg|Loading.... Freezeria HD - Mixables.png|Mixables Freezeria HD - Syrups.png|Syrups Freezeria HD - Toppings.png|Toppings Category:Flipline Studio Games Category:App Games Category:IPad games Category:Games Category:2013 Games